


Quickies And Shows

by I_glitterz



Series: Neighborly Chats [2]
Category: Isaac Carpenter (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_glitterz/pseuds/I_glitterz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac comes over and good times happen! This is a birthday fic for my best best best friend and partner, Kittys_devil for her birthday. I love you so much, Jen! <33 You make my life so much better! <33 *hugs and kisses*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quickies And Shows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kittys_devil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_devil/gifts).



> It's short, but FULL of porn, so enjoy! Part 2 of Neighborly Chats!

Tommy starts to get a little sick of Isaac pestering him to get back into music. He knows that Isaac wants to jam and he understands Isaac’s mild frustration over the fact that he still won’t unpack his guitars and he’s been living in his new apartment for three months. They’ve been sort of dating for about two months, nothing official, yet, and hopefully sometime soon, Tommy will get up the courage to ask Isaac, but Isaac doesn’t seem to want someone right now.

Tommy is sitting on his couch watching TV when the door opens. Isaac comes in and jumps over the back of the couch, landing next to Tommy before he leans in to kiss his cheek. “Sup?”

“Just watching TV, you?” Tommy wraps his arms around Isaac’s shoulders, pulling him closer.

“Nothing much, just practice for that gig coming up. You’re coming, right?”

“Yeah, I’ll be there. What time do you go on?”

“We’re on at eleven, but we’ll probably show up around nine or so. Get some liquid courage into us before we go on.”

Tommy hums and then pulls away, pushing Isaac back against the couch. “Cool, so you been busy all day?”

Isaac sucks in a sharp breath when Tommy’s hand rubs circles into the skin peeking out from under his shirt. “Yeah, so busy.”

Tommy leans down and nips Isaac’s lip, licking the sting away before capturing his lips in a kiss. Tommy sees the moment Isaac realizes where this is going and he gets with the program, pushing down pants and pulling off shirts until they’re both naked, Tommy’s hand on Isaac cock, mouth on his nipple.

“Fuck, Tommy, you’re so fucking good at that.” Isaac bucks up into Tommy’s hand and keens when Tommy thumbs over the head. Tommy pulls away from his nipple, kisses and nips down his stomach to his cock before taking Isaac into his mouth.

Isaac doesn’t last very long with Tommy’s hand and mouth on him, coming with a shout when Tommy sucks on the head of his cock, teasing the skin underneath with his tongue. Tommy swallows before pulling off as he softens. He kisses his way up Isaac’s chest and rubs against his thigh.

“Need a hand?”

“Or a mouth?”

“Maybe a hole,” Isaac says, letting his legs fall open. Tommy moans and leans over, opening the drawer of the table next to the couch, grabbing lube and a condom before settling back between Isaac’s thighs. He coats his fingers and presses one into Isaac, watching his face the whole time.

He kisses Isaac through it all, distracting him and rubbing over his prostate when he gets two fingers into him. He keeps stretching him, scissoring his fingers to accommodate three before pulling out and grabbing the condom, tearing the package with his teeth and rolling it down his cock, slicking up with the remainder of the lube in his hands.

He adds more and tells Isaac to hold his leg as he pushes in, Isaac bearing down to help him. He gives Isaac time to adjust, before starting a rhythm that’s slow but with sharp thrusts that hit Isaac’s prostate every time. He can see Isaac hardening again, so he wraps a hand around Isaac’s cock and jerks him in time with his thrusts.

Isaac comes first over Tommy’s hand, smearing it over his belly when Tommy bends down to kiss him. He tightens around Tommy, forcing his orgasm. Tommy comes, groaning Isaac’s name, rutting through the aftershocks of it before pulling his softening cock out of Isaac.

“That was fast and dirty,” Isaac comments before grabbing Tommy’s boxers and cleaning himself and Tommy off.

“Usually is, but it’s nothing short of spectacular.”

Isaac kisses him and gets up to get dressed.

* * *

The show goes well, and Tommy cheers Isaac on at the end. He likes Isaac’s friends and they seem to like him. Isaac and Tommy have talked since their quickie on the couch and Tommy agreed to bring his guitars out. He also asked Isaac about dating and Isaac agreed that they were together; he didn’t want to share Tommy with anyone.

Isaac had punched his arm hard after hearing Tommy play, telling him that he could have killed him for giving up something he was so fucking good at. They end up fucking on Tommy’s bed and Tommy spent most of the time mapping out all of Isaac’s body, licking over the tattoo on Isaac’s inner thigh, before moving on to Isaac’s ass, pulling moans and cries out with nothing but his tongue and fingers.

Afterwards, as they were resting in the bed, Isaac looked over at Tommy and whispered something that to this day, Tommy’s pretty sure were the greatest words his ears have ever heard.

“You’re my very own rockstar, and I sorta fucking love you.”

The End


End file.
